


Ice Skating Date

by Space_Hawk



Series: Inktober 2020 [12]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gen, Girlfriends - Freeform, Ice Skating, just two girlfriends being cute and having a fun time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Hawk/pseuds/Space_Hawk
Summary: “What do you mean you’ve never been ice skating?” Korra cried in outrage. “Uh-uh, unacceptable. We need to fix this right now," she said, dragging Asami with her.Or, Korra takes Asami ice skating for the first time.Inktober Day 12: Slippery
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Inktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950592
Kudos: 67





	Ice Skating Date

“What do you mean you’ve never been ice skating?” Korra cried in outrage. Asami gave a small pout as her personal heating pack sat upright in bed, now staring down at her in shock. 

“I didn’t realize it was such a big deal,” she replied with a laugh, snuggling up against her girlfriend. Even though Korra’s body temperature actually ran colder than most people, she was still warmer than just about everything down here in the Southern Water Tribe. And as much as she loved her girlfriend and her culture, Asami did not like the cold. 

“Not a big deal? You mean to tell me that you grew up in a giant mansion with a pool, but you’ve never been ice skating? How?”

“I don’t like the cold?” Asami offered, staring into Korra’s bright blue eyes.

“Uh-uh, unacceptable.” Korra moved to get up, pulling Asami with her. “We need to fix this right now.”

“But babe, it’s late. Aren’t all the rinks going to be closed?”

“Not a problem. Now let’s go,” Korra said with a smirk as she dragged Asami out of their bed. 

With only a small groan about losing the warmth of her blankets, Asami complied and it wasn’t long before they were bundled in heavy coats and embarking into the chilly nighttime air. 

They rode Naga a towards the outskirts of the city, stopping only when they reached the beginning of an uninterrupted landscape of snow and ice. With an easy sweep of her arms, Korra froze the snow before them into a sheet of ice, effectively making their own private rink.

“Not bad, huh?” 

“Tell me why when you said that you would handle it, I assumed we would be breaking into one of the ice rinks in town,” Asami said with a grin, earning a laugh from Korra. 

As soon as Korra finished tying the laces on her skates, she sped onto the ice, effortlessly racing around the ring before returning back to where Asami was sitting, kicking up shavings of ice as she skid to a stop. 

“Show-off,” complained Asami, brushing snow off her jackets.

“Come on, slowpoke!” Korra grinned as she offered a hand to Asami. 

Together they carefully walked onto the slippery ice, Asami gripping Korra’s arms for balance, and slowly started making their way around the ring. 

“Think you’re ready to try on your own now?” Korra asked as they finished their first lap, but let go of Asami’s arms before she could answer.

“Korra, I’m not sure this is a good idea.” The uncertainty in Asami’s voice was clear, but Korra ignored it.

“You’ll be fine!” She said with a grin as she skated further away from Asami’s grasping arms. After a brief moment of flailing, Asami managed to steady herself and they began another lap around the rink.

Korra kept skating circling around Asami, whose progress was slower than that of a snail sloth, but still progress nonetheless. It also didn’t help that Korra kept cracking jokes, which would always break Asami’s concentration and almost cause her to fall.

“I think I’m finally starting to get the hang of it,” Asamihappily noted as they approached the end of their second lap. Her pace had been getting somewhat faster and she was a little steadier on her feet. “It’s not really all that-”

Asami’s feet suddenly flew out from under her, having lost her focus for just a split second, and she fell backwards, landing hard on the ice.

“...hard,” she finished with a groan, rubbing the spot on her tailbone where she landed.

“Happens to the best of us. You okay?” Korra asked, to which Asami responded with a nod. 

Taking Korra’s offered hand to get back up, Asami somehow managed to fall again. Except this time, Korra got dragged down with her in a jumble of bodies. 

The two women laughed as they untangled themselves. Neither moved to stand up this time, so they sat side by side staring at the nearly full moon shining down on them.

“I’m glad you took me ice skating,” Asami whispered, leaning her head against Korra’s shoulder. 

“Me too.” 

Then Korra gently took Asami’s face, cheeks rosey from the cold, and the two kissed under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Just two girlfriends having a good time and being gay. Hope you enjoyed and as always, kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
